


Pocket of Paradise

by godsreverie



Series: the modern au no one asked for but here we are [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: A family can be two gay angels and their daughters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, They deserve happiness and everything is better with dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsreverie/pseuds/godsreverie
Summary: A moment of paradise made for us two
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: the modern au no one asked for but here we are [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625968
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Pocket of Paradise

Sandalphon sometimes wondered if his life was nothing but a dream. There was no way he had gotten so lucky in the journey they called life.

And then, he was suddenly woken up abruptly by the wet slobbery tongue of their family dog on the only day off he gave himself and remembered that this was indeed reality and not a dream. It was moments like this that he regretted agreeing with his husband that a pet would be a great idea. He sighed quietly to himself and opened his eyes, seeing the always smiling Samoyed that still thought he was a puppy laying on his chest. “Alright Ain, I’m getting up.”

It turns out it wasn’t as early as he thought it would be, checking his phone charging on the nightstand beside him reading closer to 9am. He’s a bit surprised he was even allowed to sleep in that late but between payroll for the café he ran and general closing tasks, he wasn’t home until after midnight the night before so he’ll consider this a small blessing.

There was only a couple of missed messages from earlier from his younger sister, Lyria. He was always greeted with her ‘good morning’ texts, her personality like sunshine radiating in her messages to him. There was also a reminder that their mothers were having a family dinner tonight and he better be there. Of course, she told them he had the day off.

Sandalphon loved his mothers, he really did. Katalina and Vira raised him from the time he was an unruly teenager needing guidance to the man he was now. Katalina’s cooking had much to be desired though. He could only hope she had no hand in the dinner tonight for his stomach’s sake.

He just replied with a simple, ‘we’ll be there’ and dragged himself out of bed into the bathroom to wash his face. One look in the mirror and he noticed how much darker the ever present eyebags around his eyes were from his previous late night. He would worry about covering them up later before they headed out. Nothing was more terrifying than a lecture from Vira.

A quick splash of water to wake him up and the usual brushing of his teeth before changing for the morning into a cream colored hoodie and jeans. Ain was also one step behind him as he slowly made his way into the kitchen, making the detour to his food dish.

“You finally got up. We were wondering when you were going to get out of bed,” a small feminine voice chimed from the living room. He turned in the direction and saw his two daughters, Azrael and Israfel, still clad in their matching dolphin pajamas. In their hands with game controllers, probably playing that squid game they liked so much. Sandalphon has tried it a few times and never really got the hang of it.

“I got back pretty late last night. I think I deserve a couple of extra hours of sleep.”

“That’s what Papa said this morning. He heard you come in from his office.” A small gasp came from Israfel as soon as she blurted it out, only getting a sigh in response. His workaholic husband was bringing his work home again. He would have to sit down with him later about it.

“He also said you might be mad at him if we mentioned it. He made breakfast too. Your plate’s in the fridge.” And indeed, there it was. Sitting on the top shelf was a plate of sunny side up eggs, a couple of pieces of slightly burnt bacon, and buttered toast. Lucifer was no chef, he grew up with nannies making all his meals for him and his brothers, but the fact he made it just so he wouldn’t have to wake up Sandalphon warmed his heart a little.

He should match that sentiment with his famous home brewed coffee. The beans were grown right in their backyard with a little help from a botanist he became friends with in his college days. Rosetta had helped him for three years to cross breed several variations of beans to have the perfect ones that would produce coffee that wasn’t too bitter and smooth to go down. It was his life’s work while juggling his shitty business degree and years of working his way up through the hell simply known as Starbucks.

He had his own shop now, the Café Millennium, for the last three years and it became an overnight success. He had his blend of coffee to thank for that and his assistant manager, Sierokarte. He would be still extremely nervous around the customers without her experience and guidance. It was somethinf he was truly proud of and called his own. 

He set his plate in the microwave to quickly warm up as he prepared his filter for two cups of his finest drip pour coffee. It was the only way to do it in his opinion. Lucilius had bought him an instant coffee maker as a wedding gift just to piss him off. It worked. He immediately slammed it into the dumpster near their block the same night.

Once everything was ready, he set his plate and the two mugs on a tray and gave one more glance at his daughters. “I’m going to the gazebo if you girls need anything. We’re going to be going to your grandmothers’ tonight so prepare beforehand.”

A small chuckle escaped Sandalphon as he watched his two girls’ faces scrunch up in a mixture of fear and horror. They was still a bit scarred from the family Christmas dinner from last year. Anyone would be scared of a raw turkey with raw carrots and celery sticking out of the cavity like a bad horror movie monster.

He opened the back door with a bump of his hip, Ain racing out in front of him to tackle the one person he knew would be waiting for them both.

Lucifer was in the garden that surrounded the edges of their backyard, watering the array of flowers that decorated it. It was his solace away from the stressful job of the head of emergency surgery at the local hospital. He had abandoned his usual well fitted suits and surgical scrubs for a simple tan tank top and gray sweatpants, complete with his straw sunhat. Honestly, he looked a little bit silly but Sandalphon couldn’t help to find it endearing.

He placed the tray on the table that sat underneath their gazebo and gazed with a smirk as Ain pounced on his other owner, knocking him to the ground and smothering him in the same licks that Sandalphon awoke to earlier that morning. 

“Good morning to you too, Ain,” he heard Lucifer say inbetween the kisses Ain was letting him have and his feeble attempts to try and get himself off the ground. He was enjoying it though judging from the laughter coming from his husband. Getting Ain had been his idea since his father never allowed him or his brothers to have pets growing up.

He made his way over and watched the scene for a few moments, slightly enjoying the look on Lucifer’s face silently begging him for help. No, he was going to let this drag out as long as possible as a punishment for bringing his paperwork home. Sandalphon followed the rule. There was no reason he couldn’t either.

It seemed Lucifer caught on to his expression, trying to look as apologetic as possible with his stunning blue eyes. “I’m assuming the girls let it slip I was in the office last night.”

“You’re not as sneaky as you would like to think.”

“I know. I’m just trying to get all my files together before we leave on vacation.” The girls had just finished their last year of middle school and to celebrate, they were taking a two week long trip to Lucifer’s family summer home. It was about the only thing good about being married into the esteemed Bahamut family. Sandalphon hated everything else.

“A noble cause but rules are rules.”

“And I can’t scold you for not returning home until midnight?”

“Nope because I followed our rules. Nice try though.” He reached down and poked his nose in response, Lucifer giving him a small pout in return. He really was trying to charm him but he would not yield.

His husband also seemed to have realized it too. “I’m sorry for bringing work home. It won’t happen again. Now, would you please get Ain off of me and help me up? I’m sure you don’t want the coffee you made to go cold.”

“Fine but only because you made breakfast.” He searched the yard for one of Ain’s many completely chewed down tennis balls and launched it across to the other side, watching him immediately sprint to catch it as he took Lucifer’s hand and pulled him up. “Thank you for doing that, by the way.”

The smile he gave in response was small and gentle, like the rays of sunlight as the sun began to rise. It never stopped to make Sandalphon’s heart skip a beat, a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks. It was only one of the few things that still got him flustered because he knew that sort of smile was reserved for him only. If the Sandalphon if his first year of college was even this close to his then upperclassman, then he would have been dying of embarrassment and disbelief.

Lucifer was just a person though. It took him a few years of self discovery to take him off that mental pedestal he once held him on and realize that they were equals. He was not a perfect man. He was someone that put everyone and everything else before himself, a trait that had landed him in his workplace a few too many times from exhaustion. While he was more vocal about what he wanted, he still had issues discussing his own feelings. Sandalphon had to break down the walls of years of living up to be the perfect son and teach him that it was alright to follow his heart.

Sandalphon wouldn’t have him any other way.

He reached up and cupped his cheek gently, rubbing his thumb along the cheekbone. The scar from the attack from his last year of medical school evident for him to see. Something he hid from his coworkers but around his family, felt comfortable to have seen bare. A sign of his strength and survival.

Lucifer started to lean down to kiss him good morning before they jumped at the unison sound of groaning, glancing over to see their daughters giving them grossed out looks from their fathers’ blatant signs of love.

“Don’t fall for it, Papa! He’s just buttering you up because we’ve having dinner at Grandma’s tonight,” Azrael exclaimed.

Lucifer gave him a look of bewilderment at his husband hearing that. “We’re going to your mothers’ tonight?” Lucifer was kind, almost too kind at times. He couldn’t even deny that Katalina’s cooking was awful. He just never would have the heart to tell that to her.

“I was going to tell you when we sat down.” 

A small sigh escaped him and his brows furrowed in worry for his stomach before giving him a quick peck on the lips. “I will endure all hardships for you.”

Sandalphon just smiled back at him. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things!  
> 1\. This will be part of a larger series of GBF Modern fics  
> 2\. Kat and Vira adopted Lyria and Sandalphon. Lyria is in high school.  
> 3\. Yes, Bubs still tried to kill Lucifer because rich families should always have murder subplots  
> 4\. Az and Is are fourteen in this fic.  
> 5\. I imagine this fic to have Sandy to be 30 and Lucifer at 35.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it. Follow me @godsreverie on Twitter for updates and me yelling about the Lucifaces.


End file.
